(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surge protection device comprising at least one surge protection unit, consisting of a substantially U-shaped socket part and a plug part which can be fixed in the socket part and which receives a surge protection means, wherein insulated electric conductors on or in the socket part are contacted by means of vampire taps or insulation displacement terminals and openings or perforations for receiving conductors are formed in the socket part, according to the preamble of claim 1.
(2) Description of Related Art
Surge protection devices, consisting of a socket or base part, which is suitable for example for DIN rail mounting and which receives the actual surge protection units in the form of plug parts, have been prior art for many years. Reference is made here to the current surge protection units of DEHN+SÖHNE GmbH+Co. KG, Neumarkt/Oberpfalz.
Such surge protection units are, as already mentioned, used taking recourse to DIN rails in local supply networks and mounted and electrically contacted in junction boxes to this effect. The respective conductor can be contacted using caged screw terminals. To this effect, the conductors must be processed, stripped and mechanically clamped individually.
So-called comb busbars allow a faster connection in the screw terminal technology. Additional accessories are necessary for v-shaped wiring. However, the existing wiring in several individual operations is time-consuming and there is a risk that wiring errors may occur in the individual wiring, thus requiring rework.
In the field of telecommunications network construction, so-called fast connection technology is widely used. Here, cable cores can be connected without soldering, screwing or removing insulation using a multifunctional insertion tool. Details about the quick IDC technology can be found in the product brochure of ADC Krone GmbH, Inside LSA-PLUS.
Furthermore, a terminal block with surge protection is already known from DE 39 17 270 C2. The terminal block comprises two rows of insulation displacement contacts for connecting insulated cable cores, specifically cables for telecommunication and data technology. Furthermore, a surge arrester that can be connected to the terminal block is available. The rows of insulation displacement contacts are arranged on different sides of the terminal block. An insulation displacement contact of the first row is connected via a connecting element with an insulation displacement contact of the second row. The surge arrester is arranged laterally midway between the two rows of insulation displacement contacts. With such a solution, a terminal block can be created, which permits wiring and removal of connected cable cores and inspection and testing of connected cable cores even with surge protection.
A development of the above-described prior art can be found in EP 0 667 650 B1, which also shows a connection system for communication and data systems wherein reference is also made to the insulation displacement connection technology.
Furthermore, WO 2013/164330 A1 discloses a cable clip device for so-called module electronics. The device assumes a multipart housing and an electronic circuit which is located in the housing and which exhibits connecting devices for connecting the electrical circuit to a power current of insulated lines leading from a solar module. At least one component of the electrical circuit is connected in parallel to the solar module. Furthermore, parts of the housing around the passing lines with their insulation can be assembled. The connection devices comprise perforation elements that perforate the insulators when assembling the parts of the housing and make electrical contact with the lines. The insulation displacement technology with the designed perforation elements is realized such that it can be directly activated by the joining of parts of the housing without use of special tools being needed. The perforation elements perforate the insulation of the wires when assembling the aforementioned housing and ensure electrical contact with sufficient ampacity by making a sufficient incision into the wire cross-section.